Demons, Cannibals, Humans and Vampires
by Alessa.Maria.Cassadine
Summary: Zero Kiryu is a pureblood. His actual name is Zero Hio. He sees a boy he remembers. Who is the boy? What secrets could he be hiding? Will Ciel be able to solve the case given to him by The Queen? Who are the Demons of Tokyo? DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Former Friends and Dark Secrets

_**I do not own Inuyasha, Vampire Knight or Shaman King. **_

_**Warning:**_** Involves cannibalism, Yaoi and character death along with Incest and murders. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 1: ****Former Friends and Dark Secrets**

The day or rather night started out as usual. Zero was going through his classes while Kaname was thinking up training exercises. Zero sighed as he drifted through his classes, thinking about his true heritage, and who his parents were along with figuring out what he was going to do next. Soon enough classes ended and Zero left, walking towards the place where the Sakura tree was, watching as it bloomed when he went near it. 'It's true...shizuka is my mother...' The silver haired Pureblood thought to himself. Just then he noticed someone sitting in the tree. It was a boy around the age of 13, with dark brown hair and eyes. The silver haired Pureblood noticed that the short hair and the slim body and the warmth in the eyes, as well as the clothing were all an illusion. Zero saw passed the illusion to a boy with a lean, effeminate body as though the boy was trained to be an assassin, the eyes were empty and cold, the boys hair was actually shoulder length and the boy wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. An ancient name from a memory long forgotten was whispered by the silver haired Pureblood. "Akira..." The boy blinks, relaxing and looking at Zero calmly now. "It's Yoh now." The boy corrected and Zero smiles. Just then a male with waist length silver hair, fair skin, wearing armor and a kimono, carrying a mokomoko and strapped to his side were two blades, he had cold golden eyes, ears pointed like an elf's ears, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two purple markings on each cheek and his arms as well. The newcomer spoke in a calm voice. "There you are Kira, it's time for us to leave." Yoh nodded and leaped down from the tree, landing as quietly as snow on his feet on the ground. "Alright then, otou-sama." Indeed, Yoh thought of the newcomer as his father, for the newcomer also thought of Yoh -whom he called Kira- as his pup. The two of them left with Zero staring longingly after Yoh.

When Yoh and the man he was following were far enough in the forest, Yoh spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama I'm going shopping." The male known as Sesshomaru frowned slightly, having hoped his adopted sons twins influence had been dissipated when he separated them but apparently not. Sesshomaru didn't mind the fact that Yoh was killing humans but to go as far as to eat them...well that was a different story entirely. "Alright." Sesshomaru says. Yoh smiles at Sesshomaru. "You'll be pleased with my choice this time." Yoh says as he leaves in another direction, hunting down Inuyasha and his friends. Yoh found Inuyasha and his friends by the time it became dark. He watched as Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku went off on their own in different directions, leaving Kagome by herself. Yoh smirks at the opportunity, silently walking towards Kagome. He then swiftly knocked the miko out and picked her up, the girl was surprisingly light. Yoh left the scene quickly, carrying the girl back to Sesshomaru's home and entering his side of the palace. He went down into the dungeon/kitchen area and chained the girl up to a wall. A half hour later, Kagome awoke with a headache. Yoh had been sitting in a chair, looking at the girl with an animalistic hunger. Kagome groaned slightly and noticed a long haired boy staring at her and fear spiked throughout her body as she saw the animalistic hunger his eyes held. "The demon child..." Kagome whispers as she stares in horror at the boy. A psychotic grin slowly spread across the boy's lips, soon enough cries of agony followed by the scent of blood and pleadings for mercy were heard throughout the castle. The cries struck fear into every servant, knowing full well that the Miko's fate could be their own.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had returned to camp only to notice that Kagome was missing. "Kagome?" He called, wondering if the girl had gone for a walk. However Inuyasha had a bad feeling that something had happened to the miko. Sango and the others soon returned to their camp site and froze when they noticed that Kagome was gone. Immediately Inuyasha took off all of a sudden. Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed as swiftly as they could. Within two hours they were close to Sesshomaru's castle. All throughout the castle, the scent of blood was everywhere and it was strong. Sesshomaru sighed as he sensed his half brother close by. Soon enough the girl in Yoh's kitchen was dead, cut up and skinned. Yoh was currently harvesting the miko's muscled meat. Pleased with the work he had done. Sesshomaru left the castle only to meet his brother at the gates. Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru regards his brother coldly and he responds with an indifferent voice while looking pleased. "Dead." Sango and the others froze at the news just as a boy covered in the miko's blood walked out of the castle. The boy spoke calmly. "Otou-sama I finished my shopping and harvesting." Sesshomaru turns with a smile. "You were right I am pleased with your choice." Inuyasha had gone rigid as did his friends. Yoh then lifted a hand and licked off the blood. "Can I invite oniichan for dinner tomorrow?" Yoh asks Sesshomaru who nods. Yoh smiles and leaves to go write a letter to his brother. Afterwards he sent the message using a messenger bird, returning to Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha spoke then, his question directed towards Yoh. "You killed Kagome?" Yoh smiles in response. "She was my prey from the moment she called me demon child." Yoh replies with a gleeful tone. Inuyasha's eyes widened and everyone was shocked into silence. "Why would she call you that?" Sango asks warily. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo were all wondering the same thing. "It's because of what I do and what I eat." Yoh responds calmly. Everyone was still at the gates when a young male, identical to Yoh in every way save for the long, dark hair that stopped at the boy's waist ran passed them and hugged Yoh. "Otouto!" The boy says with a bright smile. Yoh smiles before kissing the boy lightly. "Hi Hao-niisan." Hao smiles gleefully. "I hear you harvested that wench that called you a demon child?" Yoh smiles and nods. "Hai, I had fun doing so while she was alive, she screamed and cried and begged for mercy." Hao laughs. "Serves her right. Are we going to eat her tomorrow?" Yoh smiles and nods. "Hai, there's already a bath waiting." Sesshomaru blinks. "Go and get cleaned up, Hao you can stay with Yoh in his part of the castle." Hao grins as he is lead away by Yoh. "Wait did that boy say eat?" Shippo asks suddenly. Sesshomaru smirks. "Yes he did." Miroku's eyes widen. "That boy is a cannibal?!" Sango looked like she was going to be sick while Inuyasha remained silent, quietly grieving for Kagome. Little did anyone know, Zero had been listening in the whole time and was scowling. "Who corrupted you, Akira?" Zero murmurs to himself. Zero then returns to the Moon Dorms, settling in for bed, thinking about all that he had heard that night.

**Cliffhanger..yea the beginning just kind of started like that in my head. Please be gentle as this is my first crossover fanfic. Rate and review and please help me with some ideas. I plan to add in naruto and black butler but idk when the characters should make an appearance and if someone would like to be my beta please pm me. I would also like a co-author as my imagination does get blocked most of the time because a bunch of other ideas and thoughts pop into my head. Anyone interested in the co-author position please pm me.  
**


	2. The Way to Japan and The Demons Meet

**A/N: Yes I am still alive, just had a bit of trouble trying to start the chapter. Sorry it took me so long lol. Warning is in the first chapter and will remain in the first chapter. Please R&amp;R. ^-^**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT, INUYASHA, NARUTO, BLACK BUTLER AND SHAMAN KING.

The Way to Japan and The Demons Meet.

Ciel blinks when he hears a knock on his study door. "Enter." He replies without looking up, knowing full well that it was Sebastian. Sebastian enters with his master's tea and snacks and also has a letter on a tray. He hands the letter over to Ciel who takes it and recognizes the seal that's used. Ciel opens the letter that he received from the Queen. He then, read it and held out the letter to Sebastian. "Read it aloud." Ciel said, moving the letter at the end of his desk. Sebastian clears his throat before reading out the contents of the letter. _"My dear boy, I ask that you please help the investigators with a mass of serial murders and disappearances that have been happening in and around Tokyo. From the information I can gather, the culprit or culprits target people who are not known well. These people either disappear and are not seen again or they are stabbed and their bodies are found around different parts of Tokyo. Also please use this investigation not just to help the police task force in Tokyo but also as a means to expand your company and perhaps your underworld territory. Sincerely, Queen Victoria." _Ciel had been listening quietly, thinking about the information that he had just heard. "Sebastian, pack everything. We're going to Japan." Sebastian bows. "As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian then turns and leaves to go and pack, as well as to make reservations for their way to Japan.

Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's home, many commoner demons were rushing about to prepare dinner, most of them working out of fear of what their young prince would do to them if they did not have dinner ready on time. There were many aromas wafting through Sesshomaru's castle, one of the meats however smelled a bit off yet no one complained, knowing full well what it was. Inuyasha remained in his guest room all day, just laying in bed, having no wish to move. Sesshomaru was standing in the open door way, watching his half brother. "How pathetic, sulking over a mere human." Sesshomaru says coldly. Inuyasha turns to glare at his brother. "Shut up! You know nothing of Kagome! Nothing!" Sesshomaru glares at his brother coldly. "I know enough that she treated you as though you were some _dog_ to be trained and you were never allowed to do what you wished." (A/N: XD lmfao that just popped into my head.) "I also know that mere, pathetic excuse for a human went and judged Kira before she even got to know him simply because she thought that he was evil." Sesshomaru says calmly yet underneath the calm tone there was a hint of rage. "In my opinion the idiotic human got what she deserved." Inuyasha growls then attacks his brother, only to become shocked as he was embraced. "She was holding you back, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says. "You'll realise this sooner or later." Sesshomaru lets Inuyasha go then leaves back to his chambers.

Sebastian knocked on his master's study. "Enter." Sebastian walks in. "Young master everything is packed and we are ready to go." Ciel stands and leaves his study. "Let's go then." Sebastian smiles and follows, both were dressed to leave. Sebastian opens the door for his master and bows. "Take care of the manor while we're gone." Sebastian says to the three servants who solute and say in a synchronized manner. "Yes Sir!" Sebastian smiles then leaves, closing the door behind him. He then enters the carriage and sits across from his master who was going over the details of the case. "They're calling the perpetrator the Demons of Tokyo." Ciel says with a light scowl. "The murders are simple enough but the people that vanish there is no trace of them left behind at all, not a single one." Sebastian blinks. "This should be amusing though no?" Ciel smirks. "Yes, it should be." The carriage was on it's way to the port. Once it arrived, Sebastian had people load the luggage from the two carriages onto the ship they would be taking to Japan. Ciel was quietly watching the waters then looks up to the Angel bridge and smirks suddenly. "If the Demons of Tokyo are truly like Demons or if they even are demons, then what will we do with them?" Sebastian smiles. "I suggest employing them for Underworld purposes." Ciel smirks. "That would be interesting." Sebastian chuckles. "Indeed, that would be interesting. I wonder if they are afraid of anything?" Ciel smirks. "Perhaps, but we will find out their weaknesses, one way or another."

Itachi and Sasuke were quietly eating their dinner within their apartment. "We're going to have to go _shopping_ soon." Sasuke says calmly. "Indeed, the question is, what to pick?" Itachi responds while smirking. "Who knows we might meet others like ourselves along the way." Sasuke blinks then smirks. "That would be interesting, perhaps if we do, we could cooperate with them." Itachi nods in agreement. After they finished eating their dinner, they washed the dishes and put them away then put on their jackets and shoes and headed out to the mall to quietly observe the people passing by. Little did they know, they would meet two others like themselves, both brothers and twins, and both cannibals.

One of the workers at the port went and reported to Sebastian that everything was packed and that the ship would be leaving soon. "Thank you, sir." Sebastian smiles then walks over to his young master. "My lord, we'd best board the ship now, we will be departing soon." Ciel turns around to look at Sebastian then smirks. "Very well." Ciel walks over to the ship with Sebastian following his master. Ciel hands over the tickets to the man and then boards the ship with Sebastian, settling in his quarters. Ciel sighed as he knew this would be a long trip, glad that he packed some books to read on their journey. Soon enough the ship departed and they were on their way to Japan.

Sasuke was observing the people passing by when he noticed a boy around his age also observing the people, almost looking bored, but noticed the calculating look in the boy's eyes. The boy had shoulder length dark brown hair, onyx eyes, fair skin and was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. "Hmm, who is that?" Sasuke asks himself quietly. Itachi glances to the boy that his brother was observing, noticing the same thing and grows curious. Then another boy looking like the mirror image of the other boy, except with waist length dark brown hair, sat down beside the one that was observing the people. '_Twins?'_ Itachi thought to himself. Little did they know was that both boys had noticed them staring, yet they were now quietly conversing whether or not to go over and say hello.

Yoh was quietly arguing with his brother. "What if they're like us?" Hao scoffs. "And what if they're cops?" Yoh sighs. "We won't find out unless we go over and talk to them." Hao scowls. "Fine but you're doing the talking." Yoh smiles. "Hai, Aniki." Yoh walks over to Itachi and Sasuke with a smile. "Hello, I noticed you were observing my brother and I." Yoh says to Sasuke. "Hn, hello. Who are you?" Yoh smiles. "I'm Yoh and you are?" Sasuke blinks. "I'm Sasuke." Hao walks over. "I'm Hao." Itachi blinks. "I'm Itachi." Yoh, Sasuke, Hao and Itachi began to talk quietly with one another, all the while observing people passing by. Who were they going to target next? Itachi wondered if they could trust the twins. He would find out in time though. Little did the four of them know that they would become fast friends, perhaps a little more than friends seeing as Sasuke found himself liking Yoh more and more as they got to know one another. Hao knew this of course but also knew that Yoh would never leave him so he didn't see Sasuke as a threat. Itachi was quietly observing Hao and had noticed how Yoh occasionally glanced at Hao with a love that was sinful, Hao also occasionally giving the same glance to Yoh. '_Interesting.' _Itachi then observed the crowd for his next target.

**Cliffhanger...hahaha well let me know how this chapter was please. I'm running out of ideas to add lol so have a nice day ^-^**


	3. Author's Note, not a new chapter

**A/N: For now this story is on hiatus as I have kind of forgotten the plot that was supposed to be set for the story. I apologize for it may take me a while before this story can be updated. Once I can remember the plot of the story I will write chapter 3. Have a wonderful Halloween! **


	4. The Guard Dog and A Demon of Tokyo Meet

**A/N: Yes I'm still alive, disclaimer is in chapters one and two I think. The warning is in the first chapter. Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

Ciel stepped off the ship, glancing around Tokyo's port with indifference. Sebastian was currently getting their luggage packed into a car all the while giving directions to his Young Master's manor in Japan. "Young Master we'd best go to the manor and settle in before checking the sites of the murders and disappearances of the victims." Sebastian says to Ciel. Ciel turns to face Sebastian. "Very well, although I think we should go to the mall afterwards. Something tells me we need to be there." Sebastian smiles. "As you wish, Young Lord." Sebastian responds with a bow. The two of them leave the port and head over to the car, settling in comfortably; Ciel looks out the window with a bored expression. About a half hour later they arrive at the manor and settle in. The manor was like a traditional Japanese style estate, something Ciel didn't mind. Once they were settled in, they headed out to the sites in which the disappearances had happened first, hoping to find some clues but none were found. They went to the murder sites next and found that the stabbings were done with a simple pocket knife yet nothing was left behind for a clue. After checking out the sites, they went to the mall as planned.

Ciel wandered about the mall a bit, mainly curious as to what store space he would be able to find to set up a shop for his company. As he was walking, a boy around his age had bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!" Ciel snapped at the boy while turning to look at him. The boy had shoulder length dark hair, onyx eyes and wore a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. The boy's eyes narrowed coldly at Ciel's tone. "You should be the one to watch where you're going. I suggest you be careful with how you speak to people as well. You're new here, but I'm sure you've heard the news, people go missing here." The boy responds coldly. Sebastian blinks, looking at the boy curiously. Ciel sighs. "You're right, I apologize, I'm just looking around at the shops." Sebastian looks at his master in shock while the boy smiles a friendly smile. "That's quite alright. I'm Akira Kiryu, who are you?" Ciel blinks and looks at the boy, thinking. _'The boy has mood swings?'_ Ciel then responds. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." The boy, who called himself Akira, smiles. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I need to go, my father is expecting me to be home early." Akira smiles then turns and leaves. Ciel watches the boy go with curiosity. "He's confusing." Sebastian hums in agreement.

Once Yoh was sure he was out of sight from the two newcomers, he went to find his brother and his new allies. He settled in between Hao and Sasuke, silent for a moment before speaking. "The Queen's Guard Dog is here." Itachi blinks in surprise while Sasuke stares in shock. Hao's eyes narrow. "We're going to have to be very careful from now on." Hao says and the other three nod in agreement. Itachi and Sasuke had invited the twins over to discuss a plan, all four of them agreeing to go out shopping once every week, which would mean four kills a month; one each week. They would make sure to be very careful in who they choose. They set out on their plan, being very careful, making sure to leave no trace behind. They also enjoyed each other's company; safely calling each other friends, knowing that they could only trust each other. Where it benefited the demons of Tokyo to be so careful, it frustrated Ciel to no end due to the fact that there were no leads at all and no one popped up missing. Well no one important at least, but Ciel didn't know that.

One evening Sasuke set out to find Yoh in his and his brother's home. Sasuke found Yoh in his room, just laying on the bed. "Yoh, can we talk?" Yoh sat up and gave Sasuke a smile. "Sure Sasuke come on in." Sasuke entered his friend's room and sat beside Yoh. "Erm, listen I've been meaning to tell you how I felt for a while but I couldn't figure out how to so...I'm just going to tell you straight out. I love you Asakura Yoh." Yoh was shocked for a moment, before giving a sincere smile. "I love you too Sasuke, but as a brother. Not in the same way, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Hao. He was there for me a lot, I'm thankful for that. I know I love Hao more then a brother should but it just feels right." Yoh responds quietly. Sasuke had been listening and smiled, really smiled, not one of his smirks. "I understand where you're coming from because I feel that way about Itachi." Yoh returns the smile knowing that Itachi had taken an interest in Hao. He voiced his thoughts to Sasuke. "I noticed that Itachi has been quietly observing Hao." Sasuke chuckles. "You noticed it too huh? Hmm, I wonder if Hao has been told yet?" Yoh smiles. "If he's been told and he wants Itachi, that's alright. I'd let him go if it made him happy to be with Itachi." Sasuke was shocked to hear those words come from Yoh.

"Why?" Yoh gives a small smile. "Because I want Hao to be happy." Yoh responds. Unknown to the two younger brothers, Hao and Itachi had heard what they said. Hao was speechless from what he had heard his lover say. Itachi himself was shocked. He had expected hatred to come from Yoh but instead he had received acceptance, even if it was indirectly, from Asakura Yoh. Hao, on the other hand, didn't plan on leaving Yoh. No, Yoh belonged to him and vice versa. He and Yoh belonged to one another and nothing would change that. He loved Yoh too much to leave him. Quietly Hao sat behind Yoh and wrapped his arms around the younger twin's waist, burying his face in the crook of Yoh's neck. Itachi went to sit beside Sasuke, pulling Sasuke close into his side. Both Yoh and Sasuke smiled contently, relaxing into their lover's embrace. The four of them stayed like that until it was time for dinner. They would be having stir fry rice with their usual meat. Little did they know that a certain silver haired Pureblood was observing them, waiting for his chance to take away his past lover.

**Cliffhanger hehe, yea sorry the chapter is short. I've run out of ideas again. Unfortunately that would mean that the story will be put on hiatus again. Sorry ^-^'**


	5. A Conflict Between Pureblood Lovers

**A/N: wow two chapters in one day. I'm shocked. O.o it's a new record for me.**

Kaname had recently noticed how Zero had been leaving the school grounds lately on the weekends. He had also noticed how his current lover seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts whenever the silver haired pureblood was in class. Kaname quietly wondered what his zero was currently thinking about. However he also wondered where the former prefect and ex-human also wandered off to on the nights that he did suddenly leave class or just skipped classes entirely. One weekend evening Kaname decided to follow Zero. He followed Zero into Tokyo and noticed how Zero was quietly watching a young boy around the age of 13. The boy appeared to be just simply walking around the city, however Kaname noticed how the boy occasionally glanced around at the people.

Kaname wondered what was so special about the boy and looked to Zero who began to approach the 13 year old male. Zero reached out a hand and gently placed it on the boy's shoulder causing the boy to tense and whirl around swiftly, almost about to attack Zero until the boy saw who it was and visibly relaxed, sighing. "Don't do that Zero-Sama. I would've hurt you." Zero smiles apologetically. "I apologize Akira." The boy, now known as Akira, returned the smile with a small one of his own. "What brings you to Tokyo?" Akira asks, now Akira had told Zero that he goes by another name now, but didn't seem to mind being called Akira. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to enroll at Cross Academy?" Kaname was watching the boy who immediately looked down and fidgeted. "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't." Akira responded quietly. Zero frowns. "Why not?" Akira sighs. "I just can't okay? I need to go." The boy turned and began to leave until Zero caught Akira's wrist. "I want to know who corrupted you." Kaname noticed that Akira immediately tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Akira responds coldly, causing Zero to look at his former lover in shock, in doing so he had unknowingly released Akira from his hold. Akira walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Zero looked heartbroken, which then changed to determination. "I will get you back, one way or another...Akira." With that said Zero returned to his dorm.

Kaname had followed and immediately entered Zero's dorm, looking down right furious and jealous as well. "Who is that boy?!" Kaname snapped causing Zero to turn around in shock. "Who is he?!" Kaname hissed. Zero glares in response. "That's none of your business Kaname!" Zero snapped back. "I have a right to know who he is! So is he another lover of yours?! Have you become a whore?!" Kaname snarled. Zero stood there, frozen in shock from Kaname's accusations, the heartbroken sadness showing in his eyes. "No! He's a friend whom I am trying to help! Get out of my room! Now!" Kaname was shocked and immediately tried to apologize. "Zero, wait my love, please. I'm so-" Zero growled in response, the wind opening the windows and blowing in the Sakura blossom petals which had become sharp, cutting Kaname who had no choice but to leave. The door was then slammed behind him, the windows closed. No one could hear Zero's agonized screams as the rooms were sound proof. Days passed and Zero hadn't emerged from his rooms, only allowing in Ichiru, Maria and occasionally, Shiki and Yuuki. They had tried and failed to coax Zero out of his room. The only person he ever talked to when he was alone was his mother who wanted to comfort him badly but knew that Kaname wouldn't allow her onto his territory. Instead Shizuka did as Zero asked and kept an eye on Akira, occasionally noticing how he sometimes disappeared without a trace. Shizuka just hoped that Zero would soon return to himself to help Akira and that Kuran Kaname would make amends with her eldest son.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo; Yoh had just finished his hunt for prey and had harvested all the meat. Shizuka had watched as the boy, who her eldest son was fond of, killed a man and practically harvested the body, storing away what he had collected into a kitchen. Shizuka was frowning, knowing what Akira was going to do with the meat, that was until another boy, Yoh's older twin brother, had walked into the kitchen. The victim hadn't been known to anyone, yet Hao was frowning. "Yoh?" Yoh turned to face Hao, curiosity had him face his lover when he heard the concerned tone in the elder twin's voice. Shizuka was quietly observing while listening to the conversation. "Yes, Hao?" Yoh asked curiously, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. "Are you alright?" Yoh smiles in response, walking towards Hao and wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Yoh responds, leaning in closer to give Hao a soft, loving, kiss; one Hao returned filled with just as much love. Shizuka rose an eyebrow at that. "Well it's just that you seem a bit out of it today. Did you have another run in with that silver haired pureblood?" At the mention of Zero, Yoh tensed immediately. "Yeah, I did. He said I was corrupted and that someone corrupted me." Yoh says quietly, burying his face in the crook of Hao's neck. Hao frowns. "Did you tell him anything?"

Yoh shook his head negatively in response. Hao sighs again. "Did he say anything else?" Yoh nods, sighing as he pulled away from Hao with a slight frown. "He wants me to enroll into Cross Academy." Hao scowls at that and narrows his eyes. "Are you going to leave me for him?" Yoh swiftly whirls around to face Hao, shocked by the question. "What? No! Never. I love YOU Hao, not Zero. Although I have a feeling Zero is still having some feelings of affection towards me but I don't feel the same way." Hao visibly relaxes, finally putting his fears to rest. Unknown to Shizuka and the twins, Sasuke and Itachi had heard every word they said and frowned but then relaxed when they realised that Yoh would never leave them.

That very same night at Cross Academy, Kaname went into Zero's room. Zero appeared to be asleep and Kaname sighed. "Zero...I'm truly sorry for what I said. I love you very much. I just...I'm afraid of losing you. That boy...who is he? Why are you so keen on getting him to enroll here?...I'm afraid that he'll take you away from me..." Kaname murmured quietly and sadly. Unbeknownst to him Zero had heard every word, Zero was quiet, continuing to pretend to be asleep, all the while thinking up a response. Zero decided that the only way to let Kaname know that he was forgiven was to shut him up, and Zero did with a passionate, love filled kiss. Kaname was shocked at first before returning the kiss, happy that he and Zero had made amends. They made sweet love that night with Kaname being gentle since he was Zero's first, something which Kaname was pleased about.

Back in Tokyo, Hao and Yoh were preparing dinner however poor Yoh had to deal with his ever hormonal lover while helping Hao cook dinner. At some point Hao had manoeuvred himself to stand behind Yoh, wrapping his arms around the young twin's waist. Hao leaned in close to nibble on Yoh's ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down Yoh's spine. Yoh had gasped and tried to turn to push Hao away but was unsuccessful due to Hao tightening his hold on Yoh. Hao pressed his ever present length into Yoh. "Hao we need to focus on dinner." Yoh complained. Hao smirks in response. "Well, I could always have you for dinner." At those words and the pure unadulterated lust in Hao's voice that Yoh had heard caused a blush to dust across his cheeks.

At that moment Itachi walked into the kitchen just before Hao could attack Yoh's neck. "Hao go take a cold shower, I'll help Yoh with preparing dinner. Seeing as you can't get yourself under enough control to actually help." Hao glared at Itachi as he huffed and left the kitchen. Sasuke had blinked, watching the whole ordeal with a hint of jealousy and mild annoyance. Yoh turns to Itachi with a grateful smile. "Thank you, he's been like that since he found out about Zero following me." Itachi smiles back, although it was faint. "No problem. Sasuke why don't you set the table?" Sasuke nods and goes to get the plates and the glasses. "Who is Zero?" Sasuke asked. "No one, he's not important." Yoh responds. Itachi rose an eyebrow at that but nonetheless the three of them dropped the subject as dinner was ready. Yoh called Hao down who appeared to be sulking. Yoh gave a light smirk, as though telling Hao that he was in for it tonight. Hao smirked back, quietly looking forward to when they would retire for bed, wondering what Yoh had in store for him that night.

**Cliffhanger well now the story is definitely on Hiatus because I'm out of ideas. Have a wonderful evening.**


	6. Demon Half Brothers Form A Bond

**A/N: This chapter will mainly focus on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his friends (Minus Kagome) seeing as they made a brief appearance in the first chapter. I apologize for the fact that they didn't make much of an appearance. I will try my best to continue the story with all the crossover characters. I promise. On with the story.**

Sesshomaru sighed as he worked on the seemingly neverending pile of paperwork, growling in frustration due to the fact that he couldn't get through to Inuyasha about the deceased, reincarnated priestess. Speaking of the hanyou, Inuyasha and his friends were still grieving over the girl's death. On the occasions that Kira(Yoh) came to visit, Inuyasha had to be restrained so as not to attack the young, human prince that appeared more demon than human due to his current nature. Kira's last visit had left Inuyasha furious, but it also left Sesshomaru worried, not that Sesshomaru would ever admit it, but from what Kira had told him, the Queen's guard dog was in his territory, hunting down Kira, Hao and his adopted pup's new friends. Yet from what he also heard, Ciel was left utterly frustrated, which gave Sesshomaru a sense of pride in Kira. Indeed, Sesshomaru was pleased about how well Kira covered his tracks, not even Ciel's butler, who also happened to be a demon, was able to find any clues at all. Sesshomaru sighed as he decided to take a break, standing and leaving his office to go and find his half brother, and hopefully, soon to be mate. Sesshomaru found Inuyasha in a tree out in the castle gardens, napping. Sesshomaru gave the faintest of smiles at that.

Sesshomaru then decides to settle under the tree, just quietly enjoying his younger brother's presence and secretly hoping Inuyasha won't awaken anytime soon. After all, Inuyasha couldn't stand to be in the same area as Sesshomaru anywhere on the castle grounds, but couldn't bring himself to leave the castle grounds either. It pained Sesshomaru to know that Inuyasha didn't want to be anywhere near him, of course being the Demon Lord of the West and also his pride prevented him from admitting it. However Inuyasha's friends had noticed how the Daiyokai seemed to be completely immersing himself in his work, rarely ever coming out of his study. Inuyasha had also noticed and, although he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, it had made him lonely, which is why Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to leave, no matter how much he wanted to. Inuyasha awoke, sensing Sesshomaru close by and glances down to his older brother, who appeared to be dozing off. Inuyasha was secretly happy that Sesshomaru was around him. The younger brother sighed, thinking back to what Sesshomaru had said about Kagome holding him back and treating him like a dog, realising that his brother was right.

Inuyasha was slowly getting over his grief for the miko, and it unnerved him to find out that he was falling for the Daiyokai. Sighing, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, considering whether or not to stay in the gardens by Sesshomaru's side or just retire back to his room. Inuyasha decided to go for the former and settled close to his older brother, oddly feeling safe and accepted by Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha didn't notice the small smile appearing briefly across Sesshomaru's lips, both brothers were content to just stay there, both unaware of the small audience gathered near by, consisting of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kirara, and Jaken who all were staring at the two brothers in shock. Jaken was about to go and yell at the Hanyou and tell him to get away from his precious Lord Sesshomaru but was instead held back by Miroku who had covered his mouth. Muffled yells were heard but not by the two brothers who dozed off peacefully side by side. The future was looking better for the two of them already. Sango and Miroku were happy for the two of them, after all it wasn't unusual for demons to mate within their family. Even Sesshomaru's mother who had come for a visit and saw them silently approved of her son's choice for a mate. After all she would not have her son taking anyone else, seeing as she also found the young hanyou attractive enough. Quietly she slipped away to let her son and hopefully soon to be son in law rest side by side, the small audience also slipped away quietly to do the same thing, although Jaken was dragged away quite literally by Rin while his mouth was gagged.

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is short. But here it is, a chapter dedicated solely to the Inuyasha characters. I'll update whenever the story continues in my head. Bye for now. ^-^**


End file.
